


Unquiet Dreams

by Tayani



Series: Magical Creature AU [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magical creatures, Explicit Consent, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: Akechi Goro wakes up in bed with his boyfriend of a little over a month, barely clothed, and with no recollection of what had happened last night.No one could blame him for freaking out just alittle bit... right?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Magical Creature AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639672
Comments: 13
Kudos: 279





	Unquiet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daifaux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daifaux/gifts).



> Thank you Kana for letting me write this story. I love this AU and all the ideas we have for it. You're the best <3

The beams of sunlight shone through the small bedroom, warm and gentle like a lover’s touch. 

They slid slowly up Akechi Goro’s bare leg, lingering over the rumpled sheets and shining on his beautiful wings before, some time later, one had finally reached his face.

Goro’s ears twitched, moving up to cover his eyes from the light. He mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over on the bed, his arms tightening on something warm and soft he’s been holding tightly onto until now…

Goro’s eyes flew open. He sat bolt upright on the bed and pulled the sheets up, staring at the mop of black curls and a nose scrunched up in displeasure as Amamiya Ren, his boyfriend of a little over a month, mumbled something and went back to sleep.

Goro slowly looked down Ren’s face, at his bare chest, and then down his own body. He was wearing boxers, but…

Slowly, trying hard not to panic, Goro hid his face in his hands and tried to remember what the fuck happened last night. His wings wrapped around him comfortingly as he fished for hazy memory after hazy memory.

He was on his way home from school… he had a rare free day, and was looking forward to inviting Ren over… but he never did, because right before he went home, he suddenly felt-

A deep, red blush bloomed on the magical creature’s cheeks. Oh no. Oh  _ no _ . He went into  _ heat  _ \- and not just a heat, like he went through every month or so, with barely any inconveniences to his daily routine thanks to the high-quality suppressants Takemi provided him with - it was a  _ real  _ heat, one that only came at the very start of one’s relationship with a chosen  _ mate _ , one that wasn’t so easily controlled…

Goro stole another glance at his boyfriend and groaned. Ren moved in response to that, reaching out towards him, and Goro’s first instinct was to shriek and kick him out of the bed.

“Oof-!”

That mop of dark hair disappearing over the edge of the bed and Ren’s pained gasp made Goro sober up a bit. He peered over the bed, looking both panicked and apologetic, and watched his boyfriend grimace as he rubbed at his tailbone. Now Ren was awake, Goro could see his boyfriend was actually wearing sweatpants. So then… if they weren’t naked, they didn’t- did they?!

“Jeez, some wake up call…” Ren grumbled, pouting up at him - only to blink, a bit of concern showing in his eyes at Goro’s still-panicked expression. Goro  _ tried  _ his best to keep his voice steady as he reached out a hand and helped Ren up, but he knew his feathers bristling and his tail twitching on the bed sheets gave his nervousness away.

“U-um…” he started, hating the stammer in his voice. “Ren, I- why are you- we  _ didn’t _ , uh… did we?”

Ren blinked at him again, as if he grew a second head overnight. And then, he snorted -  _ he fucking snorted  _ \- and started to giggle into his hand.

Goro found this so uncalled for he kicked the raven off the bed  _ again _ .

“Sorry, sorry…” Ren giggled from the floor, still breathless from laughter. “I just… your  _ face _ , I couldn’t help it. And we didn’t have sex, to answer your question. Not for the lack of you trying, might I add.”

“Oh  _ god _ ,” Goro groaned, hiding his face in his hands. So he  _ did  _ lose control. Why was Ren even  _ here _ ? This was so damn embarrassing; what did he even…

“You don’t remember yesterday?” Ren asked, from somewhere much closer now. The next moment, Goro felt a soft kiss being pressed against his palms. It made him risk a little peek at Ren, now once again seated on the bed and looking at him with a smile. Slowly, Goro shook his head.

“I remember… returning home. And… I think I fell over…”

“Yeah,” Ren nodded, leaning a bit back and staring at the ceiling. “I wanted to give you a surprise visit since I knew you didn’t have work today, and I found your door unlocked. I got scared something happened to you, so I came in, found you on the floor. You were… uh, you were hurting pretty badly. Clung to me like a koala and then yelled at me to leave, cause you didn’t want me to see you like that.”

“Ugh,” Goro groaned again, feeling his blush rising. Ren shook his head and took Goro’s hand in his own, squeezing gently.

“You obviously don’t remember, so I’ll repeat what I told you back then - I love you just the way you are. And you’re beautiful to me always. And you’ve told me you didn’t want out first time to happen because you were in heat and… I believe you used the words  _ fucking saviour complex  _ about why you thought  _ I’d _ be into it. So I promised we won’t do anything. And we didn’t.”

Somewhere in the depths of mortification, Goro’s brain took in what Ren had just said - and the boy slowly looked up, meeting Ren’s loving gaze. He felt the blush rise in his cheeks again, though for different reasons. Ren really… even though it would’ve been so easy for him to just take advantage, he  _ really _ …

“So, I carried you to the bedroom, made you change into something more comfortable and forced some food and water into you, and we curled up on your bed and watched Feathermen. You said it didn’t hurt as much if we cuddled, and I wasn’t exactly complaining.” Ren grinned, leaning in to peck Goro’s cheek. “Only somewhere along the way we kind of. Started making out, and then you, um…”

Oh look, the mortification came back.

“What… what did I do?” Goro asked closing his eyes.

“Uh… you kinda sorta started grinding against me. And told me to shut up and just. Not move, so I kinda didn’t.”

“Oh  _ god _ .”

“And, uh… well, I had to go to the bathroom afterwards and then when I came back you were, um…  _ really  _ gone.”

Oh  _ fuck _ , even Ren was blushing now. What the hell did he do? What the  _ fucking hell  _ did he do?!

“And by that you mean-”

“I mean I had to push you away before you… did something you’d regret. And then you started to cry, so I kind of… hugged you and held you still until you fell asleep.”

For the second time that day, Goro covered his face in his hands. 

Now, with Ren’s help, some hazy memories started to come back to him. Moreover, now he was a bit calmer, he realized he didn’t feel… well,  _ sore  _ in places he definitely would have felt sore if Ren was lying. Which meant… they really didn’t do anything. Even though he was apparently offering. Ren… he really just…  _ respected  _ what Goro had asked of him.

All of a sudden, and to his dismay, Goro felt he was on the verge of tears. His wings wrapped tightly around him, shielding him from view, and he curled up into a ball on the bed. He could feel Ren’s wonderfully soft, warm hands stroke slowly down his feathers, so careful, as if he was waiting for him to move away.

Fuck.  _ Fuck _ .

This wasn’t supposed to happen. He wasn’t supposed to feel like this about anyone - and  _ especially  _ about Ren, whom, if he wanted to go on with all his plans, in just a few months he’ll need to-

“Goro?”

But…

But Ren’s hands were so warm. His voice was so soft, so full of concern. And this was the first time in Goro’s memory that he met someone who knew who he was -  _ what  _ he was - and still treated him with love and respect.

Even if he had the perfect opportunity to cross a boundary; even if Goro himself offered him to cross it.

“Um… are you okay? Should I- I can go, if you’d rather be alone for a bit. You’re not in pain anymore, are you?”

“I love you,” Goro sobbed out, tightening his wings around himself. The stunned silence that answered him stretched into eternity. It became unbearable enough he moved his wings a bit, peeking out, only to see…

Ren’s face. Surprised, delighted, eyes shining with tears as well. A smile so brilliant it lit the whole room. And his lips parting, hands reaching out to smooth down Goro’s wings in just the way he liked…

“I love you, too.”

Goro’s eyes widened. His wings twitched closed on instinct, but the next moment, Ren’s gentle hands guided them apart. Goro allowed this. He let his boyfriend’s warmth wrap around him, pull him close. Ren laughed as he hugged him tightly and Goro felt yet another wave of emotion sweep him away.

In that moment, it didn’t matter what the unfair reality was like around them. It didn’t matter what orders Shido gave him, what eyes the cruel society would look upon him with. In that moment, Akechi Goro was being hugged and kissed by the boy he loved in the warm, morning sunlight, and for once he allowed himself to be happy.

They moved to lay on the bed, eventually, still snuggled close together. Ren laid down first, pulling Goro on top of him so that the magical creature could spread his wings comfortably over them. Ren smiled when feathers brushed over his skin - he always adored the feel and look of Goro’s wings. The older boy would be lying if he said it didn’t make him preen, just a little bit.

Now, nestled comfortably on his boyfriend’s chest, Goro let his eyes flutter closed. His stomach demanded breakfast, but a little nap before that didn’t seem like such a bad idea, either. That was, until he felt Ren’s lips press strategically between his horns.

“Mmmh?” he mumbled, not opening his eyes. Ren laughed quietly, kissing him again.

“So… not that I’m complaining or anything, just asking out of pure curiosity, but… I always thought heats were, uh… I mean, I never thought it’d be extreme like that.”

“Oh,” Goro hummed, moving his body down a little bit, until he was in the most comfortable position he could find. Carefully, he turned his head to the side, resting his cheek on Ren’s chest, his fingertip drawing complex patterns over his bare skin.

“Well… I mean, you’re not wrong. It’s not usually even remotely as intense. I get heats every month, and even if I wasn’t taking the suppressants I take, it’s easily manageable. With medication, all that really ever happens to me is I get a bit… more in the mood for a day or two. I might… have to take care of myself in the morning, or after coming home, and my body gets more sensitive. That’s honestly all.”

“But then-”

“This month was different,” Goro sighed, burying his face in Ren’s chest. “It’s… I didn’t expect it. I mean… I  _ knew  _ something like this  _ might _ … but…”

Ren only blinked at him. Finally, face still hidden from view, Goro mumbled an explanation.

“That’s normal heats I told you about. When… um… when someone like me finds a… a m-mate… I mean… the first heat when mating, it’s… it’s always  _ really _ …”

Ren stared. Then, very slowly, a huge grin started to spread on his lips. It took Goro one look to groan and smash him in the face with a pillow.

“Just  _ shut up _ , okay? I didn’t know it would happen this quickly! I mean… I mean, we barely did anything but made out! I didn’t even- I mean I  _ thought  _ about- but-”

Goro stopped talking before he could dig himself into an even bigger hole and groaned, hiding his face again. Ren chuckled, his arms wrapping more snuggly around his boyfriend.

“ _ Thought about it _ , have you?” he purred, and Goro grumbled something under his breath and pinched him. That only made Ren laugh again, though.

“Well… awkward as it was, I’m still glad I came over. You’ve really looked like you were in pain,” he said, in a much softer voice. Goro sighed.

“It  _ was  _ painful. Once you mate with someone, it’s… not great, being apart. Why do you think magical creatures aren’t known for entering stable relationships? It’s scary, getting attached. Reckless, even.”

“...oh,” Ren said. Then, when Goro kept quiet, he cleared his throat and continued to speak. “Um… is… I mean, you getting into that heat, does that mean  _ we _ -”

“You don’t need to feel forced into anything,” Goro said sharply, interrupting him. “I’m not expecting declarations. As I said, the reaction surprised me, too. It might have something to do with my prolonged use of suppressants…”

“But… you’ve said you loved me.” 

Ren could see Goro blush at that. It was his boyfriend’s turn to clear his throat and look away.

“...you didn’t do anything,” he said, barely audible. “You’ve had me begging you to fuck me and you still didn’t do anything, just because I told you I didn’t want it first.”

“I- wait, that was it?” Ren stared at him. Goro’s furious blush took on a much darker shade, and the next moment, he moved to knock a fist against Ren’s chest - though his boyfriend stopped him before he could do so.

“Goro, look… I appreciate the sentiment, I really do, and I meant it when I said I love you, too. I’m just… it’s a little worrying how low your bar is, that’s all.”

“Huh?”

“Bluntly speaking, if not raping you when I get a chance is all it takes for you to choose your mate, it’s… I mean, I’m really happy you trust me so much, but I am feeling some serious concern right now.”

“I- It wouldn’t have been- I mean, even in heat like that, I wouldn’t have asked someone I didn’t already want, so-”

“You said you didn’t want us to have sex. If I went through with it, it’d still be forcing myself on you. Like hell I could allow that to happen. Attraction has nothing to do with it,” Ren said, frowning stubbornly. Goro sat up, staring at him for a moment or two - and then, he broke into laughter.

“...you say my bar is low,” he mumbled after he calmed down a bit, shoulders still shaking from barely held-back giggles. “But… it’s rare, you know? Humans treat people like me like sex dolls. They think that, just because our biology and sex drive is different from theirs, it’s enough to ignore what someone’s boundaries might be. My mother had me during her first mating heat, and having a child from  _ that  _ is… well, it’s pretty taboo even among magical creatures. I was a cursed being even before I was born.”

Goro’s smile turned sad, but it still held certain warmth to it as he reached down, cupping Ren’s cheeks in his hands.

“You respected me, though. Respected me enough not to take advantage, but cared enough not to just leave me be. I’ll never understand you, Ren. But… just for today… I think, maybe that’s okay.” 

His smile brightened. Ren was looking up at him, eyes full of affection and care and wonder, and Goro found it difficult to look away. Slowly, he felt his body wake up in another way entirely. Feelings - more than the base lust of raging hormones a heat normally evoked - made something warm and achingly soft bloom in his core. 

Yes, he thought. Just for today, maybe he could pretend this was all real. Maybe he could pretend this wasn’t playing with fire to the point of jumping right into it. Maybe just for today…

“Ren?” Goro murmured, leaning down until their lips just barely touched.

“Mhm?” Ren breathed in reply, as if he was afraid he’ll make Goro pull away. The magical creature couldn’t help but smile.

“I want to make love with you.”

He kissed him, without waiting for a reply. It felt like a dream - the movements of their lips, Ren’s hands fluttering up to dip into Goro’s hair, the press of their bare chests. When he finally pulled away, Goro felt as if he was resurfacing from a long dive into something warm and sweet and  _ lovely _ .

And what welcomed him back were grey eyes fluttering open, looking at him with adorable confusion.

“Are… Are you sure that’s-”

Goro interrupted the question with another kiss, smirking at the sound Ren made in response. His hands, up until now resting comfortably on the raven’s chest, moved down, smoothing over the soft skin.

“Goro, if you’d rather wait-”

Another kiss. Really, Ren could be a little bit dense sometimes. Though when they broke away for a breath next time, he kept quiet, staring up at Goro with flushed cheeks and wonder in his eyes. The magical creature smiled, spreading his wings over them and half-lidding his eyes.

“I’m sure. I’m in full control of myself now, and I want you… do you want me back?”

He could physically  _ see  _ Ren’s breath catch in his throat. And this time, instead of an argument or another inquiry whether it was alright, all his boyfriend said was a breathless, wanting…

“ _ Yes _ .”

There was urgency to their kisses now, passion to their touches. Ren’s hands moved in the most delicious patterns over Goro’s heated skin, rubbing at his shoulders, palms, chest, moving back to smooth over his trembling feathers and then down, to the base of Goro’s wings, and-

“ _ Ah-! _ ”

Ren’s hands stilled. His eyes, wide and clouded with so much want it made Goro’s head spin, focused on his face in surprise. And Goro blushed and was about to say something flippant, brush the involuntary moan that escaped him as something insignificant, only…

“O-oh…!”

Ren did it again. Goro’s head fell down, his forehead knocking against the raven’s chest as his wings trembled and his back arched, curling into the touch. Every magical creature was sensitive there, at the base of their wings; but during heat,  _ proper  _ heat, which remnants still coursed through Goro’s veins, it was as if the feeling has been cranked up to one hundred. As Ren continued to curiously rub and caress the sensitive place, Goro felt himself grow hard at an embarrassing speed, rutting his hips down against his boyfriend as a high, keening sound escaped his lips.

“ _ Wow _ ,” Ren managed to say. He was obviously enjoying himself, the  _ bastard _ .

The next moment, Goro yelped as Ren pulled him down, turning them around on the bed. Even in the heat of the moment, his boyfriend was careful, waiting for Goro to spread his wings so that he could comfortably lay on his back. No matter how blissed out he already was, Goro appreciated the gesture; he purred loudly and happily, his hands twisting in the pillow over his head, one knee moving up while his tail wrapped itself around his thigh - pliant and open and giving himself over completely to Ren.

And the  _ look  _ Ren gave him in response was worth absolutely everything.

The next moment, Ren was all over him again. The raven’s lips latched around Goro’s nipple and he  _ mewled _ , the pleasure coursing through his body. Ren’s hand went lower, a bit more curious and a bit more brave, and he pressed lightly over Goro’s straining erection, making his boyfriend grind helplessly into his touch. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Goro… you’re so-” Ren groaned, moving up to kiss him without finishing his sentence. Goro didn’t seem to mind. Quite the opposite. He arched his back and pressed himself against Ren’s perfect body, letting out soft sounds into their kiss. When Ren didn’t seem to get the message to get on with it, Goro pulled away from the kiss and smoothed his own hands down his boyfriend’s body, eyes half-lidded and movements feverish. He tugged Ren’s sweatpants and underwear down and then, without missing a beat, caught the hand that was teasing him through his boxers and guided it under those and  _ lower _ , and…

“Oh  _ wow _ ,” Ren stuttered, staring down at him with an expression Goro wanted to remember and keep forever. Slowly, with reverence, Ren pulled his legs up and slipped his boxers off, kissing Goro’s ankle before letting him lay back down again. And then, his fingers travelled back once more, curious and prodding and  _ oh, that felt so good _ …

“Y-you’re wet,” Ren murmured, blushing the most adorable shade of red as his fingers circled Goro’s entrance. The other boy chuckled, his legs spreading a bit more to allow his boyfriend’s curiosity.

“I’m aware,” Goro purred, grinding his hips down on the fingers pressing against him. “Happens sometimes when I’m still really fucking riled up and my boyfriend’s naked on top of me. It’s a mystery why.”

Ren snorted, his ears still burning red as he leaned down, kissing a trail down Goro’s chest and abdomen, licking curiously at his cock. Goro made another sound and let him, head falling back, eyes closing. It should be scary - to lay himself bare like that, give himself over so completely. But, as Ren’s careful finger slid inside him, so long and careful and  _ good _ , and as his lips wrapped around the head of his cock and sucked, Goro found he really couldn’t care less. He trusted Ren; trusted him more than he trusted himself. It should have been scary, but it wasn’t - and for once in his life, Akechi Goro allowed his mind to shut down and focused on how  _ good  _ it all felt.

His lips parted, but he wasn’t aware of the sounds he was making, of the encouragement he kept giving Ren, of the  _ yes, just there…  _ and  _ you feel so good, Ren, your mouth feels amazing _ he kept mumbling out. All he knew was it felt incredible and he wanted more,  _ so much more _ .

So when one finger turned into two, then three, and when Ren’s inexpert licks and attempts at giving him head turned more assured and  _ far  _ more pleasurable, all Goro could really do was moan and writhe and beg for more.

And, for once in his goddamn life, Ren seemed happy to oblige without any reservations.

“H-how do you want me?” he asked, voice raspy and hoarse from Goro fucking his throat just a moment ago. It was a tone of voice that suited Ren, Goro decided, mind still hazy from the pleasure overload. He felt terribly empty now Ren had pulled his fingers out and needed a moment to get what his boyfriend was even talking about. And then, it hit him; and he purred and smiled a smile that made Ren groan and grind their hips together helplessly.

“...on my knees,” Goro finally said, hoisting himself up and turning around, though his limbs felt rather useless right now. He looked back, laughing when he saw Ren pout, even though his hands were trembling as they smoothed over Goro’s wings and down his back.

“I wanted to see you…”

“Next time,” Goro promised, grinding his hips teasingly against Ren’s cock. It was still untouched, red and  _ hard  _ against his skin, and the thought of having that inside of him made Goro’s head spin with need. He groaned, his feathers bristling up a bit. His hand moved up, carefully pulling his hair to the side, baring his nape.

“I want it… mmmm… properly, this first time. I want to mate with you,” he said, grinding against Ren again. “I want you to make love to me, Ren, hard and fast until I’m screaming your name. And I want you to bite me right  _ here  _ when you do. Make me  _ yours _ .”

“ _ God _ \- okay. Fuck, okay, just…”

Somewhere at the back of his already blissed-out mind, Goro made a note of just how flustered he could make Ren by acting shameless with him. He needed to investigate just how far he could go with that later. For now…

Goro felt careful hands guide his wings apart. He felt Ren’s lips, soft and gentle after all the heated kisses, slide in worship up his spine, lingering in the sensitive spot at the base of his wings. He heard words - lovely, sweet words - being whispered into his skin, making him melt with a completely different kind of heat.

And, when Ren’s teeth nipped almost playfully at his nape and his hips ground forward, finally connecting them, there was nothing left of the crazed lust and desperation and heat.

There was only sweet, sweet love - and it made Goro’s whole body  _ sing _ .

Ren was  _ big _ , bigger than his fingers; but there was no discomfort, no pain. He’s been prepared well and Ren was so, so careful. His arms wrapped around Goro, holding him still -  _ holding him together _ , it felt like. And he kept talking, thrusting shallowly with each word, going deeper and deeper every time until Goro was trembling like a leaf in his hold, too overwhelmed with sensations.

“I love you.”

_ Oh god. _

“Goro, you’re so lovely.”

He wasn’t going to make it. It felt too good; he was going to- 

“You’re gorgeous. I want to spend forever with you. I want to give you everything. I want you…”

Every sentence, every movement, every kiss; it all assaulted his senses until it became too much. All Goro could do was moan, cries of  _ Ren _ and  _ more  _ and  _ I love you, I love you too _ ringing out in the small bedroom. And it seemed to be working on Ren just as much, because his rhythm soon became faster, harder, less controlled. His words became more broken up with moans, his voice higher, more desperate - and then, Goro felt teeth sinking into his nape, marking him where he wanted, where it felt  _ right _ , and-

It was as if floodgates had suddenly been opened. Ren’s pace picked up even more; his arms tightened their hold, no longer simply caring but  _ possessive  _ now. He let out a growl and Goro arched his back in pure bliss, his ears pulled back, his tail wrapped tightly around Ren’s waist, his wings stretching out and trying to wrap around him, too, urging him closer,  _ deeper _ …

“Mine…  _ mine _ …” Ren moaned, and then bit him again, harder, and Goro  _ mewled _ , rutting his hips back to meet Ren’s frenzied thrusts.

“ _ Yours _ ,” he keened, and then next moment, he was being pushed down into the bed, taken hard and fast and  _ good  _ just as he requested - and indeed, from then on, the only sound he could make were the helpless calls of Ren’s name.

It took a long time, for them to finally come down from their high. Goro had lost count of how many times they came and then went for another round, their bodies set alight with their closeness alone. By the end of it, he was laying flat on the bed, tangled in sheets that smelt of sweat and musk and - funnily - coffee, and feeling his whole lower part ache in an extremely satisfying way. Above him and over him, Ren was laying sprawled where he fell after their last round, currently busying himself with leaving gentle licks over the collection of bitemarks now covering Goro’s nape.

“...I didn’t know I could go this many times,” he laughed, somewhat awkwardly, once they’ve caught enough breath to talk. Goro let out a tired chuckle in response, one of his wings twitching up to rub against Ren’s side.

“It’s called pheromones, and you’re welcome. Don’t expect that to happen often. One, I don’t think I can actually get them to work on a human like that again outside heats, and two, I’d rather be able to walk on regular basis. Unless you’d like to feel how they’d work if  _ you  _ submitted to me next time, of course,” he ended with a purr. To his surprise, the hum he got in response wasn’t entirely defensive towards the idea.

“I’m game if you are. Actually, that sounds  _ really  _ hot,” Ren shrugged lazily, kissing over Goro’s marked nape. It seemed he found his new favourite spot. Goro couldn’t help a dopey smile from spreading over his lips.

“Noted. I’ll notify you when I’m in heat again, then.”

“Honey, you can fuck me even when your biological clock  _ doesn’t  _ tell you to do so, you know?”

“Hm… needy.” Goro smirked. He heard a huff of laughter and felt another kiss. His eyes fluttered closed. Ah… he could get used to that.

“ _ So _ …” Ren started, in something quite like a purr himself. “Does that mean we’re officially mates now? Hey,” he suddenly grew serious. “Didn’t you say it’s not… wasn’t it reckless, for magical creatures to mate? Are you sure that’s-”

“Do you  _ have to  _ ruin the moment?” Goro mumbled grumpily, jerking one leg up and managing to kick the raven despite the awkward position. “I’ve just had a lot of really good sex, I’d like to bask in it without having to think of whatever emotional angst might follow.”

“Huh.”

“Look,” Goro sighed, opening his eyes just to roll them at Ren. “What I’ve said is true… it  _ will  _ get painful, if you leave me alone for long periods of time. Think really bad case of missing someone. But like with missing someone… even if you decide to leave me one day, I’ll get over it. Mates aren’t necessarily for life. You don’t have to worry, I didn’t just trick you into marriage and kids.”

“That’s not what I- wait, what do you mean  _ kids _ ?!”

“ _ Figure of speech _ . I’m still a man, damn it,” Goro huffed, kicking Ren again for good measure. He didn’t seem to mind, strangely enough.

“A-anyway… That’s not… I don’t want to leave you,” Ren mumbled, settling down again, his arms wrapping a bit more snugly around Goro. There it was - that hint of not just care, but of possessiveness that made Goro’s skin tingle and his mind reevaluate just how sore he was. Another wave of that feeling - that warm, lovely feeling - washed all over his chest. Goro could feel Ren’s smile as he kissed him again.

“I want to be with you forever, Goro. I’m not… I really meant it.”

_ If only _ …

Goro sighed, trying to chase away the intruding thoughts. What will happen tomorrow, and the day after that, and after… he could deal with all of that. With lies and deceptions and orders he didn’t want to fulfill anymore. But… he could deal with all of that  _ later _ .

Today… yes. Living in today sounded much better for now.

“Forever, huh…” he hummed, and then smiled a soft, private smile. 

“I wouldn’t mind that, Ren.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories and would like updates on my writing process/life/current obsessions, you can find me on twitter [@mikan_writings](https://twitter.com/mikan_writings)!


End file.
